Reunion
by Puti Puripi
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Koza dan Vivi, serta seluruh Klan Suna Suna. Tapi cerita hanya fokus pada kedua karakter tersebut. [ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: **One Piece dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

**Reunion**

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Kohza dan 19 orang temannya melakukan perjalanan di area piramid kuno di salah satu sudut Arabasta. Pada area ini terdapat enam piramid hitam dengan sebuah bangunan Sphynx di pusatnya. Piramid digunakan sebagai makam dari para raja setempat. Dilihat dari luasnya area tersebut, tampaknya dulu pernah hidup keluarga kerajaan yang begitu besar dan makmur sehingga mereka mampu membuat makam semegah itu. Batu yang dipakai untuk menyusun piramid itu bukan batu biasa, tetapi seperti batu granit hitam yang mengkilap, tampak sangat keramat dan beraura mistis. Selama ini piramid kuno itu dihindari oleh penduduk di desa-desa sekitarnya karena dianggap angker dan penuh misteri. Saat masa perbudakan, banyak rakyat jelata yang disiksa dan dibunuh di area itu. Sejak saat itulah, area piramid kuno ini menjadi area terlarang untuk didekati. Beberapa orang yang pernah melakukan penyelidikan atau sekedar ingin menjelajahinya tidak pernah diketahui lagi keberadaannya sampai saat ini.

Namun karena perkembangan wilayah kerajaan Arabasta yang kini begitu pesat, area piramid kuno harus dibersihkan. Oleh karena itu istana merekrut beberapa orang pemuda yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan untuk melakukan inspeksi di sana. Hanya ada sepuluh orang pemuda yang bersedia dan cukup berani untuk menapakkan kaki di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pemuda dari Klan Suna Suna, seperti Kohza, Kebi, dan Erik. Sepuluh orang lainnya adalah prajurit istana yang dibekali beberapa senjata yang mungkin diperlukan selama berada di lokasi tersebut.

Selama berhari-hari menyelidiki piramid kuno, Kohza dan kawan-kawan melalui hari-hari yang menegangkan. Ternyata terdapat cukup banyak jebakan kuno di dalamnya, yang anehnya, sebagian masih aktif. Beberapa dari mereka terluka dari terkena anak panah hingga terpapar oleh zat beracun. Di beberapa tempat juga mereka menemukan tengkorak dan mayat yang telah membusuk. Mungkin saja milik orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menjelajahi piramid kuno itu namun tidak dapat bertahan dari jebakan-jebakannya. Tim inspeksi istana ini masih dapat bernapas lega karena untungnya obat-obatan yang telah mereka persiapkan cukup bisa mengobati luka-luka yang mereka derita. Hingga akhirnya pada hari inspeksi mereka yang kedua puluh, mereka menemukan satu ruangan yang menimbun begitu banyak koin kuno, perhiasan, dan batangan dari emas. Setelah mereka selidiki, ternyata piramid kuno itu dijadikan tempat persembunyian harta oleh beberapa perampok terkenal pada ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kini, tidak ada lagi pemilik dari timbunan harta itu.

Hari ini, 20 orang tim inspeksi berjalan pulang kembali menuju Darda, desa terdekat dari lokasi itu. Dari sana mereka kemudian akan menaiki unta-unta mereka yang dititipkan kepada penduduk setempat, untuk kembali ke ibukota, Alubarna. Waktu tiga minggu adalah batas waktu kepulangan mereka. Raja sudah memerintahkan untuk selambat-lambatnya kembali pada minggu ketiga dan melaporkan apapun yang terjadi di sana. Jika inspeksi belum selesai, Raja akan menyiapkan tim baru untuk melakukan inspeksi tahap kedua. Tampaknya Raja sangat mencemaskan keselamatan para pemuda dan prajurit istana yang bertugas ke sana.

.

"Misi kita sukses," sengir Kohza sembari menepukkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya yang lain, "Berita besar. Ternyata piramid itu digunakan untuk persembunyian harta rampokan."

Erik berjalan di sampingnya, "Ya. Emas yang sangat banyak," dia menoleh ke arah Kohza, "Emas-emas itu bisa dipakai untuk memakmurkan seluruh rakyat Arabasta bukan?"

Kohza mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu bisa. Tapi harta tak bertuan begitu dianggap harta milik negara. Raja yang berhak menentukan akan digunakan untuk apa emas sebanyak itu." Terbayang oleh Kohza, Raja Cobra yang akan kaget mendengar kabar timbunan emas di piramid kuno itu, lalu dengan gila akan menjadikan emas-emas itu kas untuk pembangunan seluruh Arabasta.

"Kalau oleh Cobra sih, pasti dia akan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan rakyat banyak." ucap Kebi tenang. "Yeah, pasti!" sahut Erik membenarkan.

"Yang kupikirkan sekarang, justru adalah orang tuaku. Kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengirim kabar selama tiga minggu ini, 'kan?" Kebi menghela napas.

"Benar, keluarga kita pasti cemas sekali. Sikap Cobra saja kurasa menunjukkan kecemasannya terhadap kondisi kita selama di sini. Bayangkan, selesai atau tidak misi kita, kita ditugaskan kembali pada minggu ketiga!" Erik berseru seolah tidak percaya dengan dugaan bahwa Cobra sekhawatir itu.

Kohza tertawa. "Orang-orang di luar sana terlalu menganggap piramid ini misterius... Aku dan orang tuaku sudah lama mendiskusikan keganjilan pada area piramid ini. Ternyata dugaan kami benar, ada timbunan harta yang tersimpan di dalam sana."

Kebi menoleh, "...Jadi orang tuamu tidak akan begitu mencemaskanmu, hah?"

"Sedikit pun tidak," jawab Kohza.

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak, ya?" Erik menimpali.

Kohza mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh.

"...lalu, bagaimana dengan putri Cobra yang pencemas tingkat tinggi itu, Kohza?" Erik memulai aksinya menggoda bekas pemimpin pasukan pemberontak negara itu.

Mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Erik, rahang Kohza jadi kaku. Kebi mendengus geli. Mereka tahu sekali kalau sahabat mereka yang terkenal begitu heroik di medan peperangan ini, sangat tidak ahli jika berhadapan dengan hal berbau romantisme yang menyangkut putri Arabasta. Terkadang hal ini jadi bahan godaan mereka untuk mempermainkan sang Leader yang sangat-sangat cool itu.

Kohza teringat, dia tidak sempat bertemu Vivi sama sekali sebelum berangkat ke piramid kuno ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Vivi saat itu tahu dirinya ada dalam rombongan tim inspeksi. Tampaknya sudah jadi kebiasaannya, muncul dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Vivi. Ya, mereka yang sekarang tidak bisa seakrab dulu lagi, saat mengobrol panjang lebar berdua seolah menjadi kewajiban rutin mereka. Sejak pindah ke Yuba, komunikasi Kohza dengan sang putri mulai berkurang secara drastis. Komunikasi mereka bahkan pernah terputus selama tiga tahun pada masa krisis air dan pemberontakan di negara itu. Kini setelah masa perang usai, Kohza dan Vivi disibukkan dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku bertaruh dia pasti akan bercucuran air mata saat bertemu denganmu nanti!" gurauan Erik memecahkan lamunan Kohza.

"Saat kita sampai di istana besok itu, adalah tengah hari, Erik. Kurasa dia pasti sedang melakukan tugasnya, entah apa itu," ujar Kohza cuek.

Erik memutar bola matanya, "Vivi bisa tidak sesibuk itu kalau dia mau, kau tahu? Dia bisa saja melimpahkan tugasnya pada asistennya yang manapun."

"Ya. Siapa tahu begitu kita tiba di Darda, dia sudah menunggu di sana?" canda Kebi. "Hahahahaha," dia dan Erik kemudian tertawa membayangkan hal itu. Kohza hanya menghela napas dan menggumamkan, "Terserah..." mendengar celotehan kedua sobatnya.

.

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala mereka ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu masuk desa Darda. Pepohonan yang rimbun di desa itu sangat mengundang mereka untuk mempercepat langkah dan mencari keteduhan. Sebagian dari mereka berlarian sambil bersorak-sorak menuju gerbang kecil desa. Hanya sedikit penduduk yang berada di luar saat itu karena cuaca yang begitu panas.

Kohza pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tampak olehnya beberapa penduduk keluar dari rumah mereka, ingin melihat rombongan tim inspeksi yang baru saja tiba dari piramid kuno. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak senang dan bersyukur melihat kondisi tim yang baik-baik saja. Kepala desa pun datang tergopoh-gopoh memeluk satu per satu anggota tim inspeksi sambil bercucuran air mata.

Dari kerumunan orang di pintu masuk desa itu, Kohza melihat gadis kurus berambut hitam pendek dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan, muncul dengan susah payah, menyelinap di antara orang-orang.

"Okame?" Kohza tercekat melihat salah satu anggota Klan Suna Suna perempuan yang paling heroik itu ada di sana.

"Kyaaa! Leader ada! Klan Suna Suna komplit!" Teriaknya sambil melompat riang.

Kebi dan Erik pun ikut berdiri terheran-heran dengan mulut menganga. Mengapa Okame, warga ibukota Alubarna sampai ada di desa yang jaraknya bisa sampai satu hari satu malam perjalanan dari ibukota ini?

"Komplit—apa maksudmu?" Kebi bertanya.

Kohza kemudian melihat beberapa orang teman sepermainannya ada di antara kerumunan penduduk Darda. Farafra yang bertubuh raksasa pun terlihat olehnya, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Gila. Kalian semua benar-benar kemari?!" seruan Erik terdengar dari belakang.

Tapi pandangan Kohza teralihkan pada sosok gadis berambut biru panjang yang sedang tersenyum senang menyalami tim inspeksi yang baru datang di antara kerumunan itu. Sesekali mata gadis itu mengawasi sekelilingnya, seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Mata birunya yang cantik membulat. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah, meninggalkan kerumunan yang sedang bergembira itu, berlari mendekat ke arah dirinya.

BRUK!

"Kohza...!"

Vivi memeluk Kohza erat. Pria berkaca mata ini kaget. Tidak menyangka akan disambut langsung oleh Vivi di tempat seperti itu.

Muka Kohza memerah. Sebelumnya sudah memerah karena kehabisan tenaga setelah seharian berkelana di siang hari yang terik ini. Kini, mukanya memerah karena Vivi memeluknya di depan teman-temannya. Seluruh kepala yang ada di situ menoleh, memandang ke arah mereka.

"Vivi..." protesnya pelan sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh pundak Vivi.

Vivi mempererat pelukannya, "Aku lega sekali... Kau, akhirnya pulang juga..." ucapnya dengan menahan isak tangis. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak tersenyum, kini sudah menjadi sangat cemas. Air mata pun jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Mendengar ucapan Vivi dan merasakan bajunya yang terasa basah oleh air mata Vivi, Kohza mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Vivi. Dia tercenung. Akhirnya dia justru menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada punggung Vivi, berharap dapat menenangkan sang putri.

"Aku sudah di sini sekarang. Jangan menangis ya, cengeng..."

Erik mengeluarkan suara seringai, menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Kohza. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ow, ayoolah Kohza...", bisiknya gemas.

Kebi menyenggol bahu Erik, menegurnya, sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak menjauhi tempat itu. "Tinggalkan mereka berdua", sahut Kebi yang sudah berjalan dengan santai memunggungi mereka.

Erik terkekeh sembari mengikuti Kebi. Dia menyerukan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti menang taruhan. Seluruh orang yang ada di situ pun merasa tahu diri, kemudian berjalan sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh putri mereka. Hanya Okame yang masih berdiri di sana menyaksikan Vivi dan Kohza. Dia berdiri terkagum-kagum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bicara yang baik dengan dia ya, Leader. Vivi sudah menungguimu di sini sejak tiga hari yang lalu, kau tahu?" Tanpa menunggu Kohza menjawab, gadis ini kemudian berbalik. "Aahh... Tampaknya Arabasta kali ini akan mendapatkan Raja dari kalangan rakyat biasa!" ujarnya riang.

Kohza mengumpati Okame dalam hati. Pikirannya jadi berkecamuk. Dia tidak bisa bertindak kalau menghadapi situasi yang membingungkan seperti saat ini. Tapi di saat begitu, dia justru mendengarkan tawa tertahan Vivi. Si putri mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tahu, Kohza tidak nyaman dalam situasi ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Vivi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk pria yang sangat ia rindukan itu di hadapan teman-temannya. Mata biru Vivi yang indah menatap mata Kohza, "Mari pulang. Yang lain sudah menunggumu," ujarnya sambil menghapuskan air mata.

Vivi melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik. Tapi belum selangkah dia berjalan, Kohza memutar tubuh Vivi, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Vivi terkesiap.

Dag. Dig. Dug.

Vivi bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Seolah-olah jantungnya bisa copot saat itu juga. Vivi sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi tindakan Kohza ini sebelumnya. Ia kemudian merasakan salah satu tangan Kohza menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, dan membuat wajah Vivi menengadah, menghadapnya. Vivi memandang mata Kohza yang terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria itu akhirnya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Vivi. Jantung Vivi berdegup makin kencang. Kini giliran muka Vivi yang memerah padam membayangkan betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua saat ini.

Kohza menutup kedua matanya. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa memang selama dua bulan ini dia begitu merindukan sang putri yang kini ada dalam pelukannya itu. Kohza diam seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Vivi yang sama kencangnya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau sampai kemari?"

"Untuk... untuk menemuimu, tentu saja," suara Vivi bergetar.

"Klan Suna Suna memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sini sambil menanti kalian." Vivi memandang wajah Kohza yang tampan itu baik-baik, selagi si pemilik wajah masih menutup matanya. "Tentu saja klan tidak komplit tanpa adanya Vice Leader-nya, bukan?" gadis ini tertawa geli.

Kohza diam, tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia mengatur napasnya. Dengan memeluk Vivi seperti ini, dia merasa kelelahannya perlahan-lahan sirna.

Pandangan mata Vivi berhenti di bekas luka memanjang di sebelah kiri mata Kohza.

"Leader."

"Hm?"

"Kau jangan mengulangi ini lagi, ya?"

Kohza berkernyit. Ia lalu membuka kedua matanya, "Mengulangi apa?"

Vivi yang terkejut, segera menutup matanya. "Me-meninggalkanku tanpa kabar seperti ini... Kau membuatku cemas tahu" Vivi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggenggam erat baju Kohza di hadapannya.

"Oh..."

Cuma sesingkat itu respon Kohza. Pemuda ini tampaknya bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Vivi membuka matanya, mendongak dan menatap mata Kohza. "Kenapa cuma itu jawabanmu?" Si putri cantik mengernyitkan alisnya.

"... Jadi aku tidak boleh pergi jauh tanpa melapor padamu?" Wajah mereka berdua kini berhadap-hadapan, masing-masing saling berpandangan heran. "Apakah itu sebuah perintah, Tuan Putri?"

Vivi menunduk, malu. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. "Ng, kau... tidak mau membuat Tuan Putri jadi tidak bisa berfokus pada tugas-tugas kerajaan, 'kan?"

Kohza berkedip. "Berarti selama tiga minggu ini Anda tidak melakukan tugas-tugas kerajaan dengan benar?"

Vivi tergelak. "Siapa yang bilang begitu...?" jawab Vivi mengelak.

Kohza tertawa. Dia melepaskan Vivi dari dekapannya. "Baik, akan aku pertimbangkan."

Vivi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

Kohza berjalan santai meninggalkan Vivi di tempat itu. "Ayo jalan. Aku sudah lapar," serunya cuek.

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintah, Vice Leader!" Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Atau kau lebih memilih berdiri kepanasan di sana?" Kohza menyengir.

Vivi pun berlari menyusul Kohza. Gadis itu menggamit lengan Kohza, "Kau menyebalkan." Kohza mendengus, "Aku sudah sering dengar itu darimu."

Biarpun Vivi mengatakan hal itu, Kohza tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan bisa lepas dari dirinya. Dan biarpun Kohza mengatakan itu, tapi di dalam hatinya pemuda ini berjanji untuk menepati permintaan gadis kesayangannya itu.


End file.
